Greta Garbo
Greta Garbo, de son vrai nom Greta Lovisa Gustafsson, était une actrice suédoise, née le 18 septembre 1905 à Stockholm en Suède, décédée le 15 avril 1990 à New-York ( USA). Elle fut surnommée « la Divine ». Federico Fellini a dit d'elle : « Elle fut la fondatrice d'un ordre religieux appelé cinéma. » Biographie Greta Gustafsson est la benjamine de Karl Alfred Gustafsson (1871-1920) et d'Anna Lovisa Johansson (1872-1944). Elle est née au 32 de la Blekingegatan à Stockholm. Sa maison natale a aujourd'hui disparu. Ses parents sont des personnes de conditions modestes dans la Suède pauvre du début du XXe siècle. Elle avait une sœur, Alva et un frère, Sven. Début de carrière Le père de Greta Garbo, videur de tinettes, meurt rongé par la maladie alors qu'elle n'a que quatorze ans, l'obligeant à quitter l'école et à travailler. Son premier emploi comme « soap girl » chez un coiffeur-barbier, chez lequel elle savonne les joues des clients, a été suivi d'une place de vendeuse dans un magasin de mode où elle posa parfois comme modèle pour des publicités. C'est en tournant dans une petite publicité qu'elle fit ses armes en tant qu'actrice, épisode suivi par un court métrage publicitaire en 1920 dans lequel le réalisateur Eric Petscher la remarqua. Il lui offrit un petit rôle dans le film Peter le vagabond en 1921, un film légèrement polisson dans lequel elle joua en maillot de bain. Elle entra à l'Académie royale d'art dramatique de Stockholm — le Dramaten — en 1922 et y étudia jusqu'en 1924. C'est là qu'elle rencontra le réalisateur suédois Mauritz Stiller qui la repéra, lui enseigna les techniques cinématographiques et lui confia un rôle majeur dans son film La Saga de Gösta Berling, d'après Selma Lagerlöf en 1924. C'est à cette occasion qu'il changea son nom en Greta Garbo. Le film fut un échec, mais Greta Garbo fut remarquée par le réalisateur allemand Georg Wilhelm Pabst avec qui elle tourna en 1925]. Mauritz Stiller, appelé par Louis B. Mayer aux États-Unis pour travailler pour la Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, insista pour que Garbo l'accompagne et qu'on lui donne un contrat. Elle le suivit à Hollywood, mais sa gloire rapide les sépara. Stiller fut licencié par la MGM en 1928 et retourna en Suède où il mourut peu de temps après. De Garbo à La Divine : les années hollywoodiennes Arrivée à Hollywood, la carrière de Garbo prit un tournant inattendu, à son arrivée, elle n'avait rien d'une femme fatale — Louis B. Mayer la surnommait alors « la grosse vache nordique » — mais Arnold Genthe, un photographe de Vanity Fair, décèle son important potentiel. Elle suit un régime amaigrissant et elle est "relookée", cheveux coupés, lissés, front dégagé, yeux alourdis, sourcils réduits, regard mis en valeur. Ses premières apparitions dans des films muets, tels Le Torrent (The Torrent) en 1926, La Tentatrice (The Temptress) en 1926, La Chair et le diable (Flesh and the Devil) en 1927 ou Anna Karénine (Love) en 1928, la propulsèrent en haut de l'affiche. Le renouvellement de son contrat est l'occasion d'un long bras de fer avec Louis B. Mayer et aboutit à ce qu'elle devienne l'actrice la mieux payée d'Amérique. C'est dans ces premières années qu'elle rencontra John Gilbert, star du cinéma muet, avec qui elle poursuivit une relation qui défraya la chronique. La légende veut qu'elle l'ait quitté devant l'autel, ayant changé d'avis quant à leur mariage, mais la MGM utilise abondamment les scènes d'amour qu'elle interprète avec John Gilbert pour alimenter les gazettes people. Sa carrière, contrairement à celle de beaucoup d'autres, ne s'arrêta pas avec la fin du cinéma muet. Greta Garbo fut l'une des rares stars hollywoodiennes à franchir le cap du cinéma parlant. C'est dans Anna Christie en 1930 que le public entend pour la première fois sa voix grave et sensuelle, teintée d'un léger accent suédois. Le film fut d'ailleurs promu avec le slogan « Garbo parle » (« Garbo Talks ») et fut un véritable succès, bien que Garbo ne fût pas convaincue de sa propre performance. John Gilbert, quant à lui, dont la popularité baissait, ne réussit jamais la transition vers le cinéma parlant et sa carrière s'arrêta dans les années 1930. À partir de cette époque, on lui compose, un nouveau personnage solitaire, énigmatique. Elle devient grave, tantôt mutine, tantôt craintive, parfois intellectuelle. Elle n'assiste qu'aux premières, n'accorde plus que de rares interviews, voyage sous un nom d'emprunt. Elle arrête aussi les nombreuses séances de photos d'extérieur et ne fait plus que des portraits d'art, réalisés en studio par deux portraitistes attitrés — Ruth Harriet Louise jusqu'en 1929, puis Clarence Sinclair Bull — et destiné à être reproduit qu'en petit format pour être envoyé aux admirateurs. Même pour la promotion des films, elle n'accorde plus qu'une unique séance de pose de dix heures maximum avec 150 photos par séance réalisées. Garbo, si quelque chose lui déplaisait lorsqu'elle tournait, disait qu'elle voulait rentrer en Suède (« I want to go home »), menace qui lui valut de voir chacun de ses vœux exaucé par ses employeurs. Garbo était connue pour ne tourner qu'à studio fermé, refusant les visiteurs lorsqu'elle jouait. Son apparition dans Mata Hari en 1932 la consacra séductrice, la censure s'offusqua même du costume suggestif qu'elle portait sur l'affiche. Elle partagea ensuite l'affiche de Grand Hôtel en 1932 en vedette avec Joan Crawford et les frères Barrymore (Lionel et John ). Elle se fâcha avec la MGM en 1932 et disparut des écrans pendant presque deux ans. La réconciliation lui donna un contrôle total sur les films qu'elle tournait, et lui permit de faire remplacer Laurence Olivier par John Gilbert pour le tournage de La Reine Christine en 1934. David O. Selznick la pressentit pour jouer le rôle de l'héritière mourante dans Victoire sur la nuit|Dark Victory en 1935, mais elle préféra tourner une nouvelle version d'Anna Karénine. Son interprétation de « La Dame aux camélias » dans Le Roman de Marguerite Gautier (Camille) en 1937 fut considérée comme la meilleure de tous les temps, et fut aussi la seule de ses performances qui trouva grâce à ses yeux. Après maintes tragédies, elle se retrouva face à Melvyn Douglas dans la comédie Ninotchka en 1939. En référence à une scène dans un bistrot parisien où l'héroïne part d'un éclat de rire, le film fut lancé avec le slogan « Garbo rit ! » (« Garbo laughs! »), une première dans sa carrière. Greta Garbo fut l'une des stars les plus adulées des années 1920 et années 1930, mais aussi l'une des plus secrètes. Fuyant la publicité et les ragots, elle rendit célèbre l'une de ses tirades de Grand Hôtel même dans sa vie publique : « Je veux être seule » (« I want to be alone »). Elle n'accordait ni autographe, ni interview (sauf au tout début de sa carrière), n'assistait à aucune première et ne répondait pas à ses fans. Cette prédilection pour le secret ne fit que confirmer le surnom qu'elle garda toute sa vie : « La Divine » ; belle, lointaine et inaccessible. Après l'échec relatif de son dernier film, La Femme aux deux visages (Two Faced Woman) en 1941, Garbo mit définitivement un terme à sa carrière, au faîte de sa gloire. La bisexualité de Greta Garbo Garbo a gardé sa vie privée hors des feux de la rampe. Selon les lettres privées dont la publication a été autorisée en Suède en 2005 pour marquer le centenaire de sa naissance, elle était enfermée sur elle-même et assez dépressive. Cependant les studios d'Hollywood ont imposé une image "propre" et, au besoin inventé des épisodes présentables. Ces lettres privées prouvent également que Greta Garbo est restée célibataire aux États-Unis en raison d'un amour homosexuel pour l'actrice suédoise Mimi Pollak. Les lettres personnelles de Garbo indiquent qu'elle est restée amoureuse de Pollak le reste de sa vie. Quand Pollak a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte, Garbo a écrit : "Nous ne pouvons pas aider notre nature, qui est comme Dieu l'a créée. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que nous serons toujours liées, vous et moi" Son rapport hétérosexuel plus célèbre fut avec l'acteur John Gilbert. Ils ont tenu le premier rôle ensemble pour la première fois dans Flesh and the Devil, cependant quand un mariage a été finalement prévu en 1927, elle ne s'est pas rendue à la cérémonie Son biographe Barry Paris note "qu'elle était techniquement bisexuelle, principalement lesbienne et, de plus en plus asexuelle au fil des années". Elle a également été liée de façon plus ou moins platonique avec les actrices Marlene Dietrich, Claudette Colbert, Joan Crawford, Louise Brooks, Ona Munson, avec l'auteur Salka Viertel, elle a eu une longue relation instable avec l'écrivain Mercedes de Acosta de 1931 à 1944, qui a mal fini. Retraite et disparition De son propre aveu, Greta Garbo pensait que le monde avait été bouleversé par la Seconde Guerre mondiale, peut-être pour toujours. Ses films, pensait-elle, avaient leur propre place dans l'histoire et gagneraient en valeur. Elle endossa la citoyenneté américaine en 1951. Elle acheta un appartement à New York dans les années 1950, où elle vécut jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, loin de la presse et des paillettes. Séparée du monde hollywoodien, elle refusa catégoriquement de paraître en public. Elle resta cependant amie avec de nombreuses célébrités, et on la vit souvent en compagnie d'Aristote Onassis, Cecil Beaton ou Cécile de Rotschild. Elle défendait cependant jalousement sa vie privée. Elle était connue pour ses promenades dans les rues de New York affublée de grandes lunettes noires, évitant autant que possible les médias. Elle mourut à New York en 1990 à l'âge de 84 ans, des suites d'une Insuffisance rénale chronique et d'une pneumonie. Sa dépouille fut incinérée et les cendres enterrées au cimetière Skogskyrkogarden à Stockholm Récompenses et nominations Image:GretaGarboStar.jpg|thumb|right|200px|L'étoile à la renommée de Greta Garbo sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame Greta Garbo n'a jamais gagné d'Oscars du cinéma|Oscar mais fut nommée pour l'Oscar de la meilleure actrice pour Anna Christie et Romance (film, 1930)|Romance en 1930, Le Roman de Marguerite Gautier en 1937 et Ninotchka en 1939. Elle reçut en 1955 un Oscars du cinéma|Oscar d'honneur pour l'ensemble de sa carrière. Une étoile commémorative à son nom (et à sa renommée) a été posée sur le Hollywood Walk of Fame à Los Angeles (USA) face au 6901 Hollywood Boulevard. Elle fut nommée par l'American Film Institute cinquième meilleure actrice de légende du cinéma. Filmographie *1920 Herr och fru Stockholm (littéralement: Monsieur et Madame Stockholm) de Ragnar Ring; (Greta Garbo dans un court film publicitaire) *1921 Konsum Stockholm Promo (Promotions des magasins Konsum Stockholm) de Ragnar Ring; (Greta Garbo dans un court film publicitaire) *1921 En Lyckoriddare (le chevalier du bonheur) de John W. Brunius Greta Garbo interprète une servante *1922 Kärlekens ögon (Les yeux de l'amour) de John W. Brunius; (rôle de figuration) *1922 Luffar-Petter (Pierre le vagabond) de Erik A. Petschler Greta Garbo interprète le rôle de Greta *1924 La Légende de Gösta Berling (Gösta Berlings Saga) de Mauritz Stiller Une jeune comtesse italienne, Elizabeth Dohna * 1925 La Rue sans joie (Die freudlose Gasse) de G.W.Pabst Greta Rumfort, la fille d'un fonctionnaire (Greta Garbo n'est pas mentionnée au générique) *1926 Le Torrent (Torrent) de Monta Bell Leonora Moreno, jeune fermière, qui devient La Brunna, célèbre cantatrice *1926 La Tentatrice (The Temptress) de Fred Niblo Elena, une femme fatale du grand monde *1926 La Chair et le diable (Flesh and the Devil) de Clarence Brown Felicitas, une jeune veuve qui va épouser le meilleur ami de l'homme qu'elle aime, lequel a tué en duel son mari *1927 Anna Karénine (Love) d'Edmund Goulding Anna Karenina, une jeune femme de l'aristocratie de Saint-Petersbourg, mariée, qui tombe amoureuse du comte Vronski *1928 La Femme divine (The Divine Woman) de Victor Sjöström (dont il ne reste plus qu'une seule bobine) Marianne, une jeune anglaise qui veut devenir actrice à Paris *1928 La Belle Ténébreuse (The Mysterious Lady) de Fred Niblo Tania Fedorova, une espionne russe *1928 Intrigues (A Woman of Affairs) de Clarence Brown Diana Merrick Furness, une femme de l'aristocratie anglaise qui épouse par dépit une homme qu'elle n'aime pas qui va se suicider *1929 Terre de volupté (Wild Orchids) de Sidney Franklin Lillie Sterling, une jeune et belle femme mariée à une homme bien plus agé qu'elle qui va être poursuivie par un séducteur sans scrupules *1929 Le Droit d'aimer (The Single Standard) de John Robertson Arden Stuart Hewlett, une femme de la bonne et conventionnelle société qui désire autre chose de la vie *1929 Le Baiser (The Kiss) de Jacques Feyder Irene Guarry, une femme mariée amoureuse d'une autre homme *1930 Anna Christie de Clarence Brown Anna Christie, la fille d'un marin, désabusée par la vie, qui tombe amoureuse d'un marin....son premier rôle ou on entend enfin sa célèbre voix *1930 Romance de Clarence Brown Rita Cavallini, une chanteuse d'opéra dont est tombé amoureux un futur évèque *1931 L'Inspiratrice (Inspiration) de Clarence Brown Yvonne Valbret, un mannequin parisien *1931 La Courtisane (Susan Lenox, Her Rise and Fall) de Robert Leonard Susan Lenox, une orpheline qu'on veut forcer à épouser un homme qu'elle n'aime pas *1931 Mata Hari de George Fitzmaurice Mata Hari, une espionne allemande pendant la première guerre mondiale qui use de ses charmes pour obtenir des renseignements *1932 Grand Hotel d'Edmund Goulding Grusinskaya, une danseuse qui va se laisser séduire par un voleur *1932 Comme tu me veux (As You Desire Me) de George Fitzmaurice Zara, une entraîneuse dans un cabaret, alcoolique *1933 La Reine Christine (Queen Christina) de Rouben Mamoulian La reine Christine de Suède ainsi que son alter ego le comte Dulan, qui tombe amoureuse d'un autre homme que celui prévu par la couronne *1934 Le Voile des illusions (The Painted Veil) de Richard Boleslawski Katrin Koerber Fane, qui épouse par solitude un associé de son père, délaissée lors de leur séjour en Chine et qui prend un amant *1935 Anna Karénine (Anna Karenina) de Clarence Brown Anna Karenina, une jeune femme de l'aristocratie de Saint-Petersbourg, mariée, qui tombe amoureuse du comte Vronski *1936 Le Roman de Marguerite Gautier (Camille) de George Cukor Marguerite Gautier, une courtisane parisienne qui renonce à épouser l'homme qu'elle aime, Armand Duval *1937 Marie Walewska (The Conquest) de Clarence Brown Une comtesse polonaise, Marie Walewska, qui tombe amoureuse de Napoléon *1939 Ninotchka de Ernst Lubitsch Nina Ivanovna Yakushova (Ninotchka), une haute fonctionnaire russe envoyée en mission à Paris *1941 La Femme aux deux visages (Two Faced Woman) de George Cukor Karin Borg Blake, une monitrice de ski mariée séduite par un New-Yorkais Bibliographie * Robert Dance et Scott Reisfield, Garbo, portraits d'une légende, Flammarion, Paris, 2005 * Mercedes De Acosta, Here Lies the Heart, Ayer Co Pub, USA, 1975 * Jean Lacouture Greta Garbo, la dame aux caméras, Levi/seuil, Paris, 1999 * Bertrand Meyer-Stabley, La véritable Greta Garbo', Pygmalion, Paris, 2005 * Alexander Walker, ''Garbo, Fanal, Paris, 1981 *Un site complet sur Greta Garbo Garbo, Greta Garbo, Greta en:Greta Garbo